


Special Interest

by SomeStoryWriter



Series: Jiheishou - Autistic!Yuuri One Shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst and Romance, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Self-Acceptance, Special Interest, Stimming, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeStoryWriter/pseuds/SomeStoryWriter
Summary: Viktor put his hands on Yuuri's and leaned forward. "Special interests are very important to you, aren't they? They make you happy, right? Don't they, Yuuri?"





	Special Interest

**Author's Note:**

> A little side information:  
> -The setting is Hasetsu, at Yuuri's parent's house.  
> -People with autism often have passions, often (degradingly) called 'obsessions'. I use the term 'special interest' here, because I think it describes it well.

The first thing Yuuri noticed was the brightness of the room. There was more light than normal and it was mildly assaulting his eyes as he blinked sleep away. Part of him wanted to ignore it and snuggle deeper into his bed. His soft, warm bed, with an extra heavy blanked for more sensory comfort. If only the curtains were closed, the sunlight wouldn't shine in his eyes so much.

Wait, who had opened the curtains? Yuuri sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around him and jumped when he found someone not too far away from him, going through his things. "Viktor?"

"Ah, good morning, Yuuri. I was in the middle of waking you up, but…"

"What are you looking at?" He pulled the blanket tightly around him and leaned forward, peeking over Viktor's shoulder. "What do you… No!"

"I can't remember half of these photo shoots. I recall this one, but I didn't know they'd made a poster out of it…"

"Please put that away!"

"And this is quite the collection of interviews. Magazines, newspapers…"

"You're getting it wrong, I'm not…"

"Merchandise as well? My, my, Yuuri, who would've thought you were such a fanboy?"

Yuuri started flapping his hands to calm himself down. Viktor was going to dump him. He was going to call him a creep, and then he was going to dump him.

"Yuuri?"

"Yes?" He started rocking back and forth as well. What a nightmare.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

Viktor looked over the evidence once more. When he turned around, Yuuri could tell his expression was different from normal. But what did it mean? If only he could read people's faces…

"Am I a 'special interest' of yours?"

Yuuri could not make eye contact no matter how hard he tried. He feared he might go nonverbal as well if this went on.

"Yuuri?"

What was the socially appropriate response to this? Yes, Viktor was one of the most important things in his life. Yes, he had actively collected posters and merchandise and whatnot. Yes, his heart still jumped whenever he saw that beautiful smile. But what to say? 'No' might hurt Viktor's feelings, making him feel less important than he was. 'Yes' might scare him away altogether.

"I guess you were once. Figure skating in general was a special interest, and still is. And yes, I used to slightly obsess over you. And maybe… I still do? But it's not like you're a hobby or anything! You're so much more than that!"

Viktor smiled. "Is that why you knew how to skate my routines, and even had a dog like mine?"

"And named it after you…" Yuuri mumbled.

Viktor put his hands on Yuuri's and leaned forward. "Special interests are very important to you, aren't they? They make you happy, right? Don't they, Yuuri?"

He nodded and looked away. "But it's nothing like that! I may be slightly obsessed with Viktor the Skater, but you as a person… It's… I don't want you to think that I… It's different, okay?" His own head hurt from the abstract thoughts.

Viktor tilted the other's chin up. "Am I not important to you, Yuuri? Do I not make you happy?"

"You do!" he half shouted. Oh, why was this so complicated? "It's… I don't want you to think of me as a creep, okay? Yes, I've been tracking you for years. But I'm not dating you because you're my idol. I think I'll always be fascinated by Viktor the Skater. But I'd love you even if you'd never been near an ice rink."

"So, I _am_ a special interest?"

Yuuri groaned and dropped his head on Viktor's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I get it. This means I hold two special places in your heart. I do like that idea."

"You don't mind?"

"As long as you'll be _my_ special interest. Which involves me dragging you downstairs for breakfast, because I know you like to have your meals at set times, which means, now."

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Japanese food is the best. Let's go." He gave Yuuri a peck on his lips and dragged him along.

* * *

Viktor stared at him during breakfast. "Is there something on my face?" Yuuri asked between bites.

"I've read somewhere that love and special interests are very much alike. I guess that means you have a lot of love in you, Yuuri. No wonder you make such a great Eros. Passion is nothing new to you."

Yuuri blushed. "So, you really don't mind the posters?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do!"

"Huh? But…"

"Why are they hidden away like that? I didn't go through all those photo shoots just to be shoved in a drawer! If you don't hang them on your walls, maybe I will."

Yuuri laughed. "You know, you can be a bit weird sometimes."

"So can you. But that's what makes you e-special-ly interesting."

Yuuri groaned. "Why did I ever fall in love with someone who makes such bad jokes?"

"Who knows? More importantly: we're late."

"Huh?"

"We're expected at the rink in five minutes."

"And you didn't say anything!"

Viktor smiled sheepishly. "I forgot? I guess I was too busy with my specia—"

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

After a long day of training, Yuuri collapsed on his bed. He was disturbed, however, by Viktor knocking on his door. "Yuuri! Your special interest demands your attention! He hasn't seen you all day!"

"What are you, a Tamagotchi?"

"If that means you'll play with me…"

Yuuri caught sight of the pile of posters. "How about a redecorating mini game?"

They spent the rest of the day coming up with possible compositions on Yuuri's walls. It was a combination of special interests, and both of them loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Something unclear? More information wanted/needed? Something you'd like me to write? Don't hesitate to leave a message!
> 
> Have a beautiful day!


End file.
